


Calm And Caffeine

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, I am convinced Starfleet engineers would not actually allow captains to have that much caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Kathryn loves coffee and Seven of Nine....Not necessarily in that order.





	Calm And Caffeine

Kathryn was absorbed in her novel, an enchanting Regency era romance, so she only absently sipped at her coffee when Seven brought it to her.

And then almost spit it out over everything. “This isn't my coffee!” she sputtered indignantly, looking down at the mug like it had mortally offended her.

“That is correct,” Seven stated blandly, but Kathryn knew there was a tiny smirk hiding behind that smug little mask. “It is an herbal infusion of primarily Bajoran ingredients. A crewmember of Maquis origins introduced it to me. The infusion is purported to have calming effects. You desire calm, not caffeine.”

“I _desired_ my coffee,” Kathryn insisted, but she sipped at the hot beverage all the same. Definitely not coffee. She sipped again. Not pure bliss, but it would do. It was nice seeing Seven's playful side, considerate and caring as it was. And it was gratifying to hear she was making friends. 

“I desire your health,” Seven retorted. “Too much caffeine can have severe negative effects on human physiology.”

“I know,” Kathryn sighed heavily. It was true. Everyone knew it. The replicators automatically cut the caffeine present down by at least half, sometimes more, depending on the system. They'd instituted a higher cut themselves on Voyager for conservation purposes. 

It was just another reason to get back to Earth. Where they still grew real coffee, and ground it and brewed it themselves.

“Your desire is noted, Seven.” And then her face softened. “And thank you.”

“You are welcome, Kathryn.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. Now drink the infusion. It is losing heat.”


End file.
